


Acting is a tough business

by siggykuu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siggykuu/pseuds/siggykuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan becomes a new actor, a porn actor, and he wants to prove to his new boss and director, Karkat Vantas that he can be the best goddamn actor here. Though, he didn't expect to be the bottom in this particular scene, especially by a greenblood named Nepeta Leijon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acting is a tough business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizardlicks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardlicks/gifts).



 

Lets just say that Eridan plans on costarring with Miss Leijon soon. Very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish i can make this a fic, i would If i could but I dont think i'd have the writing mojo to do so, so a pic would have to do i suppose! I hope you like this a bunches!


End file.
